Babysitting Little Lockwood
by bloodthirstydamon
Summary: When Elena's stuck babysitting Tyler's cousin Andrew, she soon realizes that if her feelings are so apparent to a five year old, then maybe it's time she stopped denying them and started acting up on them instead. Rated M for language and smut. (Re-Post...switched accounts)


_A/N: Hey there fellow Delena shippers. I'm re-posting 'Babysitting Little Lockwood' hopefully you guys remember me&this fic here. Probably not...who knows. Anyways, I'll be posting up the long chaptered sequel to this in a few day (just gotta do some editing.) Please if it isn't too much to ask, leave itsy bitsy review? It'd mean the whole universe to me :) ily guys xoxo_

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries...I wish I did though, you know...that way these two wouldn't go through so much shit aha. xx**

* * *

Elena POV

"Damon, please!" I begged as I plopped down on my bed.

Mrs. Lockwood had politely asked me if I could watch her little nephew, Andrew Lockwood, and of course I kindly said yes. This was before I found out why it was I who was asked to babysit last minute.

Caroline had thanked me earlier that week for agreeing to look over Andrew and letting Tyler have the day off. Of course Caroline saw the look on my face and begged me to babysit the kid. She explained that Tyler had made dinner plans with her before he was even told he had to babysit, so I was a good best friend and complied..

_"I thought you knew! I'm sorry! Please, please, please Elena! Watch the kid! It's been too damn long since Tyler and I have been on a date! You can't make him cancel now!" she pleaded. _

_"Ugh fine, Care. I'll watch the kid" I replied with a sigh_

"No Elena" Damon replied reeling Elena out of her memory. "I will not help you babysit a little five year old. Especially if he's a _Lockwood_" he said with distaste. I frowned at the phone and sighed.

"Why?" I asked him frustrated.

"You know, why did you even agree to watch over the brat? Clearly you didn't want to" he retorted sounding annoyed.

"It's called being polite, and being a good friend, Damon!" I said through gritted teeth. I was already annoyed with the fact that all my friends, including my brother, were out having fun tonight like normal people would on a Saturday night. I on the other hand had to babysit. Damon wasn't making things any better.

"Hmm see, that's the beauty of being the bad friend. No one expects you to do anything nice for them, yet they do nice shit for you. You should try it. It's brilliant" he said, and I swear I could hear him smirking through the phone. "Besides, the Lockwood's and I have bad history. Mason tried to blow my cover and almost outed me as a vampire, Tyler bit me bringing me to the brink of death. Now you see, bad chemistry there. You can't blame me for wanting to stay away" he said making me wince at the memory.

"Fine Damon, don't help me. I'm sure you have better things to do than to help me out with the simple chore of watching over a little boy" I said frigidly. If he wants to be an ass, then so be it.

"If it's so simple, why do you need my help?" he asked critically.

Well hell, I couldn't tell him it was because I felt alone, and all I wanted was to spend some time with him. I couldn't tell him that hanging out with him while babysitting would make me feel less pathetic about having to stay home on a Saturday night. No, that would be like suicide, not to mention it'll only serve to fuel his huge ego.

"You're right. Go on and drain stupid frisky sluts of their blood, bleed the bitches dry, see if I give a damn. I don't need your help. I can watch Andrew all by myself" I said dryly and hung up the phone. I took my pillow and placed it over my head screaming into it.

Truthfully, I wanted to spend time with Damon. He makes me laugh, and he's easy to talk to. He makes my heart speed up every now and then when he occasionally gets too close to me, and he makes my skin feel like it's on fire anytime he kisses my cheek or forehead, yet that doesn't make me want to shy away from him. Actually, it makes me want to spend more time with him, because clearly I'm attracted to him in every way possible, meaning physically and sexually. I know I should be storing these feelings deep down, and I mean way deep down in the pit of my heart, but it's taking too much energy out of me. Sometimes I wonder if it would just be easier to let these feelings out, and just go with.

"Stupid, selfish, man whore of a vampire!" I yelled, the screams muffled by my pillow.

The doorbell rang, and I groaned getting up. Climbing down the stairs, I plastered a fake smile on my face and opened the door. "Hello Mrs. Lockwood. It's so nice to see you" I said with fake enthusiasm, I gasped as I looked down at the boy who I assumed was Andrew Lockwood.

"Hello Elena. Nice to see you too and I know right? Identical to Tyler" said Mrs. Lockwood smiling. No kidding, the little boy was like a 'Minnie Me' version of Tyler. "Don't be rude Andrew, say hello to Elena" fussed Mrs. Lockwood.

"Hi Elena" said the little boy looking up at me with innocent hazel eyes and a small smile, his voice child like, smooth and sweet. It made me feel bad for being irritated over the fact I had to babysit him.

"Hi Andrew. Nice to meet you sweetie. Your cousin Tyler is a good friend of mine so I'm sure we'll get along just fine" I assured him. His smile grew wide and it made him look extra adorable.

"You're pretty!" he said blushing. Now I really did feel guilty about not wanting to babysit. He was the sweetest little thing ever.

"Thank you so much again Elena. Tyler and I are very thankful. Now if you don't mind, I must be on my way. I'm already ten minutes late for the council meeting" she said ushering Andrew into the house.

"No problem" I said with a nod. I sighed and closed the door. I turned to little Andrew I smiled at the small brown teddy he held in his hands.

As the night went by, I realized that watching Andrew was quite the easy task. He was a quiet and shy little thing and it was surprising considering that Tyler was his cousin. He told me that the teddy's name was "T-Wood" cos it was a gift from his cousin Tyler, so they both decided to call it that. The kid seemed to love Tyler. We watched Blue's Clues and Dora the Explorer for about an hour and a half, then I decided it was time to make him something to eat.

"Sweetie? Are you hungry?" I asked walking out of the kitchen after ten minutes of rummaging through the cupboards.

"Yes darling" replied and all too familiar voice. Ignoring the way my heart skipped a beat, I tried not to smile, but failed miserably.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a head tilt.

"Babysitting" he said with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Babysitting? Had I just not told him hours ago I didn't need him?

Just as I was about to tell Damon to fuck off, Andrew spoke. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

"My uh my what?" I stammered. I saw Damon smirk while keeping his eyes on the TV, he was enjoying this.

"You're boyfriend. Like my cousin and Caroline. They give each other kisses on the mouth to each other. Oh, and they hug all the time. They're boyfriend and girlfriend. Is he your boyfriend?" he asked once again cocking his head to the side.

I blushed at the little kid's question. "Uh...no. He's just my friend" I responded uncomfortably. How could a five year old possibly know what boyfriend and girlfriend's were?

"See, I told you, nothing to worry about. She is all yours" said Damon winking at Andrew. It was Andrew's turn to blush.

"Elena is very pretty. But I already have a girlfriend and she lives next door to me. Her name is Cynthia" Andrew replied his blush much more prominent now, he looked down at his fingers as he played with the zipper on his sweater.

"Oh you do?" asked Damon with a raised eyebrow and shifting his body on the couch. "Well, why don't you tell me about this Cynthia" he said grinning at the little kid. I smiled my heart swelling up at the scene developing in front of my eyes. It was absolutely adorable, and certainly showed a side of Damon I had never witnessed. He always strayed from kids, avoiding them like the plague. But here he was, having a conversation with a five year old about girlfriends. It was completely sweet and totally inappropriate that I found it incredibly sexy.

I let them have their conversation in peace while I walked back into the kitchen to prepare them some grilled cheese sandwiches hoping it would distract me. However, as I made the sandwiches I couldn't help but think that Damon would have been an amazing dad.

"Seems like you're a very lucky man" I heard Damon telling Andrew. "And Cynthia's quite the lucky gal too" he added.

"Andrew, I made you a grilled cheese sandwich. Why don't you come on over and eat it?" I asked.

"Ok" he said jumping off the couch and scurrying to the kitchen table.

"Apple juice, or orange juice?" I asked.

"Apple juice please" he said politely with a sweet childish smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I reached into the fridge and took out the apple juice. I served him a small cup of it, and watched as he took itty bitty bites and small sips. Damon had now switched the channel to some movie.

"I think Damon wants you to be his girlfriend" said Andrew in a low whisper.

"Pardon me?" I said looking at him confused, but smiling.

"Yes, I think he wants you to be his girlfriend, but I think he's scared to ask you like I was scared to ask Cynthia. She is so pretty and I thought she wouldn't like me because I'm not cool like her other friends. I also think you want to be his girlfriend too. You smiled really, really big when you saw him" he answered. I was bewildered at how this five year old spoke as if he were an adult.

"Really now?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Mhm" he hummed finishing his sandwich.

"And why is that?" I asked very much intrigued by why he thought such a thing.

"Because you smiled how my mommy smiles when daddy comes home from work. And Damon's eyes looked how Tyler's eyes looked yesterday that Caroline came to spend time with us. They looked extra twinkly" he said smiling. I giggled at his explanation.

"Well, I'm impressed at your theory, but I'm pretty sure Damon doesn't want to be my boyfriend" I said.

"Do you want to be his girlfriend?" he asked with a smile.

"That's not what I meant" I responded too quickly suddenly remembering Damon must have heard the whole conversation, which wasn't fair because I didn't hear his. "Besides, Damon isn't scared of anything" I added.

Andrew pouted and said, "Can I take a nap?" I nodded. As we came out of the kitchen, Damon turned to look at us, and gave me a small smile. This smile was different, and it tugged at the strings of my heart. I smiled back at him blushing a bit, and took Andrew's hand leading him upstairs to my room.

After I was sure Andrew was fast asleep, I came back down to the living room, which was now empty.

"Damon?" I called out.

"I'm in the kitchen" he called back. I smiled cos' he didn't leave and that made me happy.

I walked into the kitchen and laughed. He was eating a grilled cheese sandwich and drinking apple juice. "What? I got hungry! And you were taking too long, you read way too slow by the way. Goodnight Moon is a short book, my grandmother could have and would have read it faster than you" he spoke up said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Aha, so you heard that huh?" I laughed lightly. "And I do not read slowly! I was just trying to drag the story out until he fell asleep" I defended myself.

"Great things these vampire ears" he replied sarcastically, and smirking at me. "And sure you were. Although, I must admit that hearing you read him a book was incredibly sexy. Weirdly enough your voice was innocent, but sexy" he said winking at me as he stood to place his cup and plate on the sink. I swallowed hard as a wave of warmth spread through my body.

I took the opportunity and mentally prepped myself to just go with it.

"Oh really? Maybe I was doing it on purpose. I mean, I knew you would be listening, eavesdropping is your thing" I said smirking right back at him. The looked sort of shocked and his face was priceless, but he recovered quickly smirking at me and raising an eyebrow.

"Now who in their right mind would do that? Teasing a vampire is quite a dangerous game, Elena" he warned in a low voice circling me.

I let out an over dramatic breath and said, "I've learned to live in the thrill of danger, Damon. I love dangerous games" I said, sensually running my fingers over his chest as he stopped in front of me, our bodies very close. I played with the top button of his black button up shirt.

"Really?" he asked quirking up his brows and looking down at me.

"Really" I responded confidently circling my hands around his neck and pulling down his face. I brushed my lips with his softly, smiling as his hands went down to my hips automatically and he pulled me impossibly close. His lips were parted slightly, and boldly took his bottom lip between my teeth. He let a growl slip as he pushed me up against the fridge and kissed me feverishly. He licked my bottom lip and I parted them, allowing him entrance. His tongue massaged mine and I moaned into the kiss pressing my chest to his. We parted for air, and I panted while he continued to kiss down my jaw line. He peppered small wet butterfly kisses on my neck and I moaned arching my body.

"Fuck Damon, I want you so bad" I said breathlessly and mewling as he nibbled on my ear. The need between my legs was growing, and I was losing patience. I needed to feel him inside of me.

"There's no going back after this, Elena" he warned giving one last chance to back out. "I will not settle for a one night stand with you" he said as he continued to nip at my neck and cupped my ass.

"Who said anything about just one night?" I panted trying to unbutton the rest of his shirt. "I'm tired of fighting off this, this attraction, these god damn feelings I can't seem to shake off no matter what. I think it's time I just stop trying and act on them" I explained as he pulled away slightly to look me in the eyes. He smiled warmly at me and kissed me deeply. He hiked one of my legs up around his waist, and I gasped feeling his erection arousing me even further. I brought my other leg up and rubbed my core against it trying to create more friction between us. He groaned into our kiss, and I felt him make his way back to the living room.

He placed me down gently and took off his shirt, following suit, I took mine off as well. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him passionately, wanting to savor his lips, and imprint every second of this in my memory. He massaged my breast, and I gasped at the sudden warm touch. It felt wonderful, it felt perfect. For a moment I lamented the fact that I had been missing out on this for so long, but that was quickly forgotten as I felt him kiss down between the valley of my breast, and around my navel. He then continued to tug down my pants, and I raised my hips and bit my lip in order to help him remove them. Once they were off, he tossed them behind him and kissed his way up the inside of my thighs, skipping where I needed him the most. He nudged my legs open, and swiftly removed my black lace underwear, discarding it on the floor.

"You smell delightful" he hummed grinning up from between my legs. God that image will haunt my dreams from this day forth. "God, you're perfect" he said as he licked my dripping center and mumbled, "beautiful". I was too lost in the feeling to acknowledge he thought I was beautiful and perfect. My hips bucked upwards, but he stilled me with one hand as he used the other to insert his index finger within me. I moaned begging him for more. His tongue attacked my bundle of nerves as he added two more finger and pumped them in and out painfully slow. "Tell me what you want, Elena" he spoke up.

"Don't stop Damon...oh God...it feels so good...fuck" I swore. He moaned sending a wonderful sensation throughout my body and I came instantly, calling out his name as my walls clenched around his slick wet fingers. He pulled his fingers out of me, and licked them humming. "You're simply delicious" he said. He came up, his face finally at my level and kissed me.

He kept kissing and licking my breast but once I had recovered from my climax, I stopped his moves. Concern crossed his beautiful face, his ocean blue eyes filling with worry; I bit my lip and pushed him down on the couch. "I should repay you. I mean it's only fair" I purred as my hands traveled down his chest and his torso. I undid his pants and pulled them down discarding them next to my own pants. I licked my lips as I pulled down his boxers; he was incredibly hard and big. With a wicked wink, I grabbed it rubbing the head with my thumb. I started pumping him, and I heard him groan. I took that as a good sign and finally took as much of him as I could in my mouth. I moaned and I felt his member twitching in my mouth and I felt myself getting wet all over again. I lightly grazed my teeth over the head and continued sucking him painfully slow.

"Elena, I can't last much longer if you keep doing that. I need to be inside you" he groaned out. I stopped letting him go with a pop, and crawled over his body. I took hold of him and guided him inside me lowering myself onto him and moaning throwing my head in sheer pleasure. He felt amazingly good inside of me, it felt like heaven and it took us a while to move. He thrust his hips upwards, our bodies moving in sync. He pulled me down kissing me hard and hungrily. I pressed my body to his and I knew I was close.

"Come with me Damon" I said as I felt myself near my climax. My walls clamped down on him, and it was enough to push him over the edge. We came together, and I collapsed on top of him completely spent. He sighed contently, and kissed the top of my head.

I felt him tense under me and looked up from his chest. "Mrs. Lockwood is here" he said suddenly speeding us into the kitchen. "Stay here" he commanded as I saw him run into the living room, blurs of him changing. As he'd finished putting on his shirt, the doorbell rang on cue.

"Well what a surprise Damon. Where is Elena? And Andrew?" I heard Mrs. Lockwood ask. I pressed my body to the cold fridge praying to God she wouldn't come in, or see my shadow.

"Hello there, nice to see you too Carol" I heard Damon. I smiled at his tone.

"Sorry, nice to see you Damon, I was just surprised that's all" she explained.

"Hmm. Well alright, wait here while I get Andrew" he said. I heard him climbing the stairs, and Mrs. Lockwood sighed. Again I prayed she wouldn't go in any further than the front door. I held in a gasp as I realized my clothes were probably scattered all over the living room. I heard no movement, so I assumed Mrs. Lockwood stood in place.

"I'll take him to your car, would you be so kind as to open the door" I heard Damon say as he came down the stairs.

"Of course" she responded, and I heard the door shut. Once I was sure they were gone, I crawled into the living room, staying low as possible. I felt quite foolish to be sneaking around my own home, but I seriously couldn't have Mrs. Lockwood finding out what I had just done during the time I was supposed to be babysitting her nephew.

I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't hear Damon come back in. "If I were you, I wouldn't bother with putting your close back on" he said with a smirk suddenly standing in front of me. I blushed furiously. Oh c'mon, I just had mind numbing passionate sex with the guy, no point in being shy now. "I'm nowhere near done with you" he said smiling and picking me up. He kissed me sweetly as he held me tightly in his arms pressed to his chest, the next thing I knew, I was being rushed into my room and thrown on my bed. I squeaked as I my head hit the pillows quite roughly. He crawled on top and said, "Prepare yourself for the best and most unforgettable night of your life".

* * *

_A/N: For those who hadn't read it before and read it, hope you enjoyed it. And if you'd read it before and read it again I love you! Please leave a small review? You don't have to but it'd be nice aha :) okay, till next time babes_

_Scarlett. xxx_


End file.
